


[podfic] war stories

by Gondolinpod (Gondolin)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Tag As I Go, snapchat au, snapchat format, the obirex is pre/implied right now jsyk, time-travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23294005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gondolin/pseuds/Gondolinpod
Summary: A series of stories, sometimes ongoing and sometimes self-contained, caught on holocamera by ARC Trooper Fives throughout the war.[A recording of war stories by TheAceApples.]
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/CT-7567 | Rex, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi/CT-7567 | Rex, Obi-Wan Kenobi/CT-7567 | Rex
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24
Collections: Out Of The Auditary 2020





	[podfic] war stories

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [TheAceApples](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAceApples/pseuds/TheAceApples). Log in to view. 



**Title:** war stories

 **Author:** TheAceApples

 **Reader:** Gondolin

 **Length:** 13:16

 **Reader's notes:** cover participating in the [Cover Art Bingo 2020](https://poddersundercover.dreamwidth.org/5259.html) for the "social media" square. Some day i will make actual Quality covers, but for now I am too busy messing around.  
I learned how to pronounce "dais" for this :D

**MP3 download:** right click to download [here](https://ia801502.us.archive.org/19/items/warstories_20200326/war%20stories.mp3) | [alternative link](https://www.mediafire.com/file/2b189axc0twy0ek/war_stories.mp3/file)  
  


Have some extra silliness I made.


End file.
